


Afterglow

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Little moments [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ocasiones en complicado llegar a tiempo a los sitios</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Sabia que tenia que levantarse.

Una cosa era llegar justo a coger el tren y otra era perderlo por quedarse dormido tras “despedirse” de Levy.

Las caderas femeninas se removieron acomodándose un poco mejor bajo su peso, claro indicio de que empezaba a resultarla molesto, pero en el momento que los dedos comenzaron a moverse por la piel de su espalda masajeando su musculatura se limito a dejar salir un suspiro de placer.

-Vas a llegar tarde.

-Si dejaras de tocarme así no.

-Tu y yo -le aparto un mechón de la frente antes de besarle allí- sabemos que no podría retenerte aunque lo intentara.

-Lo haces camarón -subió la nariz por el pálido cuello hasta enterrarla bajo su oreja-, solo tienes que tocarme.

-En realidad molestas.

-Gihi.

-Pesas, demasiado ¿Seguro que no has cogido...?

Se levanto de un brinco, la táctica de su pareja haciéndole moverse de forma mas efectiva que un empujón; que le gustara añadir tocino a su tazón mañanero de hierro solo quería decir eso.

-Llego tarde.

-Gajeel.

Había otra forma de retenerle en la cama, una que jamas iba a reconocer así le torturasen, el tono de voz, ese tono de voz juguetón, lleno de sensualidad y que conseguía que sus pensamientos se parasen; miro por encima del hombro encontrándose a la pequeña mago desnuda y arrodillada sobre el colchón, las marcas de sus actividades resplandeciendo en la pálida piel mientras el sonrojo se hacia un poco mas intenso.

Al igual que ese delicioso aroma que no le hacia babear precisamente.

-Vuele pronto.

Definitivamente iba a perder el tren.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ahora que al fin tengo acceso a internet me incorporo al Gajevy Love Love Fest organizado por fuckyeahgajevy en tumblr.


End file.
